


you're my man

by theprincessed



Series: Robron Week 2018 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Robron Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert and Aaron go on their first 'proper' date since reuniting.(Day 5: Firsts/Beginning)





	you're my man

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I'm just transferring these over from my tumblr at this point lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Once life has settled down, Robert decides that he and Aaron need some time alone to be a couple again. So what if they've literally just finished a round of hushed sex before sleep. They haven't been out together in days.

“Yes, we have,” Aaron yawns, flicking Robert's other nipple as he rests his head on his husband's bare chest. “We've been to the pub loads since we got back together and we've been on days out and we were gonna go to that restaurant - ”

“Yeah, exactly,” Robert sighs, “But we never made it because...life. I love you, Aaron, and I want to make sure life doesn't get in the way of you and me all the time.”

Aaron leans up to kiss him softly as they indulge in their combined sweat under the duvet. They tried not to go too mad at it, so they don't wake the whole house up and they probably won't get to share a shower tomorrow morning and Robert sees the moment on Aaron's face that he accepts Robert has a point.

“Okay, so where do you wanna go?”

Robert squeezes his arms around Aaron's back and has a good think. “I wanna take you out, like a proper date. A first date, even. We never really had one of those, did we?” Aaron murmurs sleepily, so he takes it as agreement. “Tomorrow evening. Just us. I'll take you on a date. Hey, I could change at the B&B and pick you up – how does that sound, eh? Aaron?”

In reply, his husband snores.

When he's awake the following morning, Robert repeats his plan to Aaron who wrinkles his nose. “But you live here too. Why are you going to the B&B?”

“To get that first date feeling!” he grins. He pauses buttering the toast for breakfast as Liv and Gerry rush around them to get ready last minute and cups Aaron's cheek. “It'll be romantic, seeing each other dressed to the nines. We can get rid of everyone else, have the house to ourselves when we get back and you can invite me in for coffee,”

Aaron rolls his eyes, snatching the slice of toast Robert was about to eat. “Someone's been watching too many chick thingys,”

“Oh you scoff now, Mr Sugden,” Robert says, grabbing more toast as it pops. “But just you wait. I'm gonna knock your socks off,”

Aaron shrugs on his coat and pats him on the arse on the way past. “Bring it on, Mr Dingle.”

\---

Directing the taxi to the Mill so that he and Aaron can have a few drinks on their date, Robert starts to feel a zing of nerves inside as he waits for Aaron to answer the door. He'd told him to wear a suit, obviously, and Robert went halfway in his smartest (re: tightest) blue jeans, excellent shoes and his white shirt with the dark buttons. He knows Aaron will probably draw the line at a tie for himself, so Robert goes without as well, but it means he's got nothing to do with his hands and Aaron's taking his sweet time leaving his husband on the doorstep, so he adjusts his brown blazer that matches his shoes and tries to use one of the Mill's tiny outer door windows to quickly check his hair. He has to look his best for his man.

Finally, Aaron steps out and almost bumps into Robert. “Oh! Sorry, I didn't think you'd be so...close.”

Robert shrugs, smiling. “Like I said, I want to do this properly – which means literally standing on your doorstep. You're meant to open the door and look at me and then I tell you how beautiful you are,”

“Go on then,” he sighs, rolling his eyes as he turns to lock the front door. Liv and Gerry have been bunged twenty quid to keep out of trouble and away from home for a few hours, whilst it's a night Rebecca and Victoria were going to have Seb anyway. 

Robert breaks his own romance rules to crowd Aaron against the door, his back to Robert's chest. He resists touching him properly, hoping his breath near his ear is enticing enough. “You're beautiful, Aaron,” he whispers. “And all mine. I love you so, so much, it's - ”

The angry beep of the taxi's horn interrupts the moment. Robert had practically forgotten he was there and they burst into giggles, Robert hiding his into Aaron's black suit jacket. He's wearing proper trousers too and a navy shirt that makes his blue eyes electric when he slips out from under Robert and starts to walk up the driveway. “Come on, Casanova. Let's get going.”

Robert hurries to catch him up. “I didn't think you'd know Casanova,” he says before he realises his fatal mistake.

“...Well, that's going in the insults book, innit?”

“I didn't insult you!” he protests, the taxi revving his engine as they bicker getting into the car.

“You insulted my intelligence, Robert! _It's going in_.”

As they're only going into Hotten, it's a short drive that costs more than Robert was expecting as, apparently the whole time he was flirting with his husband, the driver had the meter running. He grits his teeth against arguing the point and coughs up, as Aaron stands by his side, hands in his pockets and an amused look on his face. With this being Robert's idea, he offered to pay as well, mollifying Aaron by saying he could do the honours next time.

It's worth it to see him look at the pub in front of them and then at his husband, confused. “I didn't think you'd want a meal in a posh restaurant. Gastropubs are a thing these days. I didn't want to go too overboard,”

Aaron flaps his arms. “Robert, you're in _jeans_. I'm in a suit! I look like a right idiot.”

“No, you don't.” He leers, putting his arms around Aaron's waist. He grins when Aaron automatically cups his elbows, despite being mad at him for the dress code. “You look really sexy, actually. I fancy ya more than I ever did.”

Aaron sighs heavily but he can see him thawing already. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely.” Robert grabs his husband's hand. “Come on, let's eat.”

\---

A few hours later, Robert and Aaron emerge pleasantly buzzed from a couple of pints and ready to go home. The food had been simple but so delicious and they'd talked and laughed like they hadn't had a chance to in ages. Spending time with Aaron was still one of Robert's favourite things to do.

“So, am I forgiven?” he asks, reaching for Aaron's hand again so that this time they can amble along the darkened street to find a taxi.

“What for?”

“Putting ya through this,”

Aaron quirks an eyebrow. “It's not over yet, is it? I'm sure you mentioned coffee...”

“Oh yeah,” Robert purrs, “I did, didn't I?”

He stops in the entrance of a closed shop to tug Aaron towards him for a kiss, letting their hiding place cover their kiss. It's just a bit of fun. He's a work in progress, like everyone, but Robert isn't ashamed to kiss his husband out in the open, strangers be damned. Had Aaron confessed outside the gay bar the night they later reunited, Robert would've done it then as well. Eventually, the cold starts to get to them and they have a perfectly good empty house to go back to. Aaron flags down another taxi and it's one they don't leave waiting, although Robert finds it difficult to keep his mouth and his hands to himself, licking his lips when Aaron warns him not to try anything with a dark look. 

Out of the taxi is fair game though and Robert pounces, cupping Aaron's face in his palms and walking him backwards down the driveway between long, heated kisses. He switches to kissing Aaron's neck in the time it takes his husband to unlock the door and smacks his hand away when he tries to switch on the lights. They don't need them because they'll be too busy touching and feeling each other. It works until they're almost to the sofa and Aaron's foot trips on something on the floor. It was probably left by Liv, organised chaos apparently, but Robert manages to catch Aaron and pulls him round before he goes flying, redirecting them to land on the sofa in tipsy giggles. Trapped with Aaron sat astride him, Robert nuzzles against his beard and decides this as good a place as any, reaching up to rid Aaron of his suit jacket. Now they're home, it doesn't matter if it gets wrinkled or messy as he frees his arms and works on loosening a few buttons on his shirt. There's something really hot about keeping each other half dressed, like they really are that desperate, so he helps Aaron yank his trousers and underwear to mid-thigh then he kneels up to give Robert the room to get his zip open. 

They used to hide lube everywhere in case they got caught short, but it's not practical or advisable anymore, so spit will have to do. It's an experience to have Aaron suck on his fingers anyway, the visual leaving Robert awestruck until Aaron moves them behind, spits on his own hand and strokes Robert ready. It's tight when Aaron slowly sinks down sometime later and he pushes Robert's shirt to his armpits, exposing his torso, but also using it to clench his fists in the material, his face twisted in a grimace.

Robert cups his jaw. “Hey, you alright? We don't have to - ”

“Shut up, will ya?” he snaps, determined.

Robert bites his lip and lets him get on with it, taking his pleasure just how he wants, rolling his hips and snugly pushing back onto Robert at a pace that builds faster and faster until Robert's holding his waist to keep him steady and grabbing the odd handful of his arse to encourage. He knows when Aaron's close because he suddenly tips forward and their shared heavy panting turns into a long groan he pours into a wet, passionate meeting of their lips. Robert drives up harder and Aaron starts to sloppily wank himself, bearing down as he shoots his load onto Robert's bare, flexing stomach. The sweet pressure and release is too much and Robert follows him over the edge with a gasp, sweating in his blazer and across his forehead.

Over the shock of their quick orgasms, Aaron flops onto Robert's body, a laugh bursting out of both of them. “We should get upstairs before round two and Liv and Gerry come home,” he suggests.

“There's gonna be a round two, is there?” Robert teases, gently scratching the nape of Aaron's neck where his hair is shortest.

Aaron groans into his neck. “If you're up for it, old man,”

“But you didn't give me any coffee!” Robert quips, trying to keep the joke going.

“In the morning,” Aaron says, surprisingly sweet as he pats his chest and slips off him.

Happy to let their 'first date' continue well into the night, Robert can't say fairer than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
